


sky blue

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, big supportive bro travis, nick loves his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Travis paints Griffin's nails. Griffin is anxious to know Nick's response.





	sky blue

**Author's Note:**

> set in some weird alternate universe where the brothers live close together I suppose??  
> other than that, enjoy!

"One last stroke, _aaand..._ done!"   
  
Griffin looked down, dreading what he was going to see. One small peek of his eye sent relief washing through him, and he sighed.   
  
"It looks... Good." Shock was plain on his face as he glanced back up at Travis. "Like,  _ real _ good, Trav." And his brother was beaming, obviously proud of his work.   
  
Griffin looked down again, tilting his hand back and forth. The blue polish, perfectly painted onto his nails, glinted in the light of the bathroom. One of Travis' finer works, if he did say so himself; which he absolutely did. It wasn't until he looked up at his brother again that Griffin saw himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eye, grinning like a fool.   
  
"You know it's no problem, Griff. I've been offering this for months anyways!" Travis laughed, earning a blush from Griffin. But upon seeing the younger's face fall suddenly, Travis' brows furrowed. "What's up?"   
  
"What if-" Griffin's voice was slightly panicked, and he cut himself off to take a breath. "What if Nick doesn't like it? What if he makes fun of me?"   
  
"You break up with him."    
  
The response was instant, and Griffin paled, earning a burst of laughter from his brother. "It's not funny, Travis!" He whined.   
  
"He's your  _ boy _ , Griff! You really think he's gonna give a shit?"   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Griffin." Travis turned serious, grabbing him by the shoulders. "He's gonna. fuckin'. love it. Trust me.  _ Everyone _ loves my work."   
  
Though the words eased his nerves, Griffin couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's arrogance, a laugh escaping him.   
  
"Alright, alright, yeah. Thanks Trav."

 

\---

 

"So, uh, Nick..."   
  
It was a good half hour into one of their Skype dates that Griffin spoke up. His nervous tone got Nick's attention, who then perked up, curious. "Mhm?"   
  
"Can I.. show you something?" Griffin was hesitant, seeming to choose his words carefully.   
  
"Griffin, if you-" Nick lowered his voice, taking a quick glance towards his bedroom door before continuing. "If you, like, got a new dildo, or something..."   
  
" _ Nick! _ " Griffin flushed beet red at the implication, hiding his face in his hands with a groan of "No, no, God  _ no _ , Nicolas!"   
  
A gasp came through his headphones, and shortly after a shout of "Griffin!" 

 

The man in question looked up in a panic to find his boyfriend smiling.   
  
"Your  _ nails! _ "   
  
Oh no.   
  
"Holy fucking shit, Griff!"   
  
Ohhh no oh no. Griffin was immediately ashamed, but couldn't take his eyes off of the screen; off of the inevitable laughter that was soon to fall from Nick's lips. Waited patiently, fully prepared to agree with the taunt of 'You lose a bet with Travis?'   
  
"They're so fucking  _ adorable! _ "   
  
The taunts never came. Nick was staring at him excitedly, grinning so hard it  _ had _ to hurt.   
  
"That sky blue? Is  _ absolutely _ your color, babe."   
  
And there was that lovestruck gaze, the dreamy expression Nick wore whenever Griffin managed to do something so unbelievably cute, it almost frustrated him. Griffin couldn't believe it.   
  
"You... you like them?" The panic was still plain in his tone.   
  
"Hell yeah I do! You finally give in to Travis' begging? Because if so,  _ God _ , you should've done it sooner!"    
  
At that, Griffin matched Nick's expression, his own face beginning to hurt from the intense smile it wore. Nick loved his nails. Like,  _ loved _ them. Nick loved  _ him _ .  _ He _ loved  _ Nick _ .

 

\---

 

" _Four hours?_ You guys talked for four. fucking. hours? I'll never understand how the hell you two manage that!" Travis' surprised expression was vivid in Griffin's mind, though he couldn't see him.  
  
Immediately after his perfect - oh-so fucking _perfect_ \- call with Nick, Griffin had rung up Travis. He'd been practically bouncing in his seat the whole time, far too impatient to answer his brother's rhetorical questions.  
  
"He fuckin' loved them!" Griffin shouted, laughter in his voice.  
  
Travis gave a small 'hmph!' before an, "I _told_ you so."  
  
"I know, I know, but- Gah!" The younger brother's smile could be heard through the phone. He was on cloud-fucking-nine. "He loves them." He repeated, simmering down with a happy sigh.  
  
"Sooo? Any compliments for Master Travis?"  
  
"Said they were cute! Definitely an implied compliment right there."  
  
Travis gave a small, unsatisfied whine. "Anything else?"  
  
"Good color choice. Blue is for _sure_ my color."  
  
"That mean we can go darker next time?"  
  
"Oh you know it, bud."  
  
A triumphant cheer was heard from Travis before the two of them fell silent for a moment. Griffin broke the silence first.  
  
"Trav?"  
  
" _Ye-e-es_ , my sweetest, babiest brother with perfect nails, all thanks to me?"  
  
Griffin barely stifled a laugh, sighing into the speaker. "Thank you again."  
  
"It's no hassle at all. I'm always happy to make my brothers _almost_ as pretty as me." Travis gloated, pleased with the way Griffin groaned in response.  
  
"I'm hanging up on you."   
  
"Love you too!"  
  
" _Goodnight_ , Travis."


End file.
